


Autograph AU

by huntere779



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntere779/pseuds/huntere779
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idea from Tumblr... </p><p>I don't really know where I'm gonna go from here but there is an autograph signing and fluff will ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Girl?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megamegaturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamegaturtle/gifts).



“Sure Mayor it’s no problem for me! I’ll ask Chat Noir and get back to you.”

“That would be great. Thank you Ladybug.”

“What was that about?”

“The mayor wants to know if we can do an autograph signing.

“I would do anything to please my fans.” He flashed a smile and flexed his muscles. “There’s actually a girl who I’m hoping will come.”

“Oh really. You have another love?”

“I, I what? No M’Lady no one could compare to you.”

“I was kidding Chat. If you like someone else that’s great. What’s she like?”

“Um she goes to school with me. She’s really nice but also really shy. Like painfully shy. I don’t think she likes me.”

“Oh. Do you know her as Chat or just your other identity?”

“Both.”

“That’s awesome Chat. I’m sure she likes both sides of you. You should ask her out.”

“I might. You don’t mind M’Lady?”

“Silly cat of course I don’t mind.” 

“So you aren’t in love with me?” I rolled my eyes in response. “I’m serious M’Lady. If you think there is any possible way you could return my affection I will not ask her out.”

“Chat you should ask her out.”

“So… no?”

“Chat please don’t get hung up on me.”

“Can I… M’Lady can I kiss you? I know you do not return my affection but I would really like to kiss you. If you let me I will be able to move on. I just need to know.”

“Ok.”  
“What? Really?” He cocked his head to the side and smiled. “Thank you M’Lady.”

“One more thing. You can’t call me that anymore.”

“As you wish. However, I am still going to kiss you M’Lady.” Before I could yell at him for saying that he pulled me close, wrapped his arms around my waste and leaned in. Our foreheads were touching but he still hadn’t kissed me.

“Chat?”

“You look like her.” He breathed out. I barely had a moment to register what he had said before his lips were on mine. Hard. His lips were soft but I could not believe how hard he had pushed them onto mine. I kissed back just for a moment, then pulled away. His grip on my waist did not diminish or even loosen. 

“Chat? Let go of me. Please.”

“Ladybug you look like her.” 

“Are you ok Chat? You’re crying.”

“Are you her?”

“Chat?”

“Marinette?” The world felt like it stopped. I turned and ran. I didn’t know what else to do.


	2. Chat Comes to Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat has decided he was wrong, however he confronts Marinette for help, just to be sure.

We didn’t see each other again until the signing. Well sort of. The city still needed Ladybug and Chat Noir so we fought villains like nothing had happened but we did not talk to each other. We did our regular fist bump for the public but there was no joy in it. We would leave immediately after that. 

“Marinette?” My head snapped up. It was Chat. What was he doing here? “Hi Princess.” I rolled my eyes at that.

“What are you doing here?”

“I need your opinion on something.”

“Oohkay. What’s up?”

“As you know I like Ladybug.” I nodded. “Well the other me likes this girl I go to school with and well it has come to my attention that they look a lot alike.

“And…?”

“And I think they might be the same person.” My stomach dropped. Oh my god. He was coming to me with this! And it was about me!

“Oh. Why do you think that?”

“Like I said before they look a lot alike. Same height, same eyes, same hair, they even wear it the same way! They are both really sweet and they sound alike. The girl at school is a lot shyer though.”

“Oh. Those are a lot of similarities.”

“Yeah. Do you think they’re the same person?”

“I want to show you something.” I stood up. “T-” I got cut off by his ring beeping.

“I gotta go Princess. I’ll see you later.” And with that, he left. I realized what time it was and transformed. I didn’t want to be late to the signing.


End file.
